Last One
by Toadettegirl2012
Summary: Ash and Iris can fight over just about anything, but who knew an argument could be started over a small Pocky stick? Well more specifically the last Pocky stick. Cute Negai one-shot! Sorry about the bad summary! Enjoy anyways!


**Hey everyone Toadettegirl2012! And while on Facebook the other day I came across this cute Negaishipping manga/comic strip thingy and it gave me an idea for this Negai one-shot! Hope you like it! Oh and btw, I put the cutest part of the comic strip as the cover picture for this fanfic!**

Summary: Ash and Iris can fight over just about anything, but who knew an argument could be started over a small Pocky stick? Well more specifically the last Pocky stick. Cute Negai one-shot! Sorry about the sucky summary!

**TG2012: I advise the readers that aren't familiar with Pocky sticks to type into Google Pocky Chocolate Cream Covered Biscuit Sticks to find out what they are, or fanfic will make no sense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

**Last One**

**(A Negaishipping one-shot)**

Iris smiled to herself as she pulled open the small silver package in her hands. The silver packaging was labeled with the words Pocky Sticks in big red letters, the delicious chocolate cream covered biscuit sticks were one of her favorite treats and didn't hesitate when she had purchased from the vending machine in the Pokemon Center the gang was at.

"Since, Cilan's taking forever with lunch, a little snack right before wouldn't hurt," Iris said to herself as she took one of the six cookie sticks from the package but before she could take a bite, her foot got caught on something, "AH!" Iris cried as she went forwards, as a reaction one hand let go of the package she held along the Pocky stick she had in the other and both hands quickly shot out to grab something.

Luckily the purple haired girl was able to catch herself on a nearby table, but unfortunately Iris then noticed that two of the Pocky sticks had fallen from the package and the one she had previously held were now sat on the floor, sadly broken in pairs of twos.

"Great," Iris muttered as she reached down and picked up the package and looked in, only to find three of the chocolate covered biscuit remained. Frowning, in despair, down at the broken ones on the floor, Iris stooped down and scooped them up and deposited them into a nearby trash can.

Iris was a bit disappointed that she had to throw the three Pocky sticks out, but she didn't fell comfortable eating something off the floor even though she knew the Pokemon Center was a relatively clean place.

Now with package containing the three Pocky sticks in hand, Iris strolled over towards the table were Alexa sat, typing up another article on her laptop, along with Pikachu and Axew who busied themselves playing rock, paper, scissors.

Taking a seat, the dragon loving girl took out another one of the treats, but once again she was stopped.

"Ax axew ew!" said her small Tusk Pokemon as he noticed the Pocky stick she held.

"What is it Axew?" Iris asked.

"Ew ew ax," he pointed to the treat and then gave a puppy dog look, pleading with her to have one.

Iris rolled her eyes, "Alright, here you can have one, Axew-"

"Pichu pika pi!" Pikachu also wanted one, and begged by nuzzling his cheek against Iris's hand.

"Okay, you can have one too, Pikachu," Iris sighed as she handed both Pokemon a Pocky stick, who quickly started to enjoy the chocolate covered treat. With two more gone that left only one for Iris, which was more than disappointing. "Well at least it's something," Iris said as she placed the Pocky stick in her mouth, but just as some of the chocolate started to dissolve on her tongue, a voice grabbed her attention.

"Hey, Iris!" looking she saw Ash, who had been in the bathroom, approach the table she and Alexa sat at. "Whatdoya got there?" he asked.

"A Pocky stick,"

"Oh, really can I have one?"

"Sorry, Ash, but this is my last one,"

"What?! Oh come on, if you ate the rest of them already, should I get at least get that one?"

Ash's finger pointed to the last Pocky stick that was still between Iris's lips.

"Ash this is the only one I've had, I gave-"

But before Iris could get the words out, Ash reached out two fingers and: _Snap!_ He broke the Pocky stick right in half, leaving one piece between her lips as he held the other half happily between his fingers.

Iris gasped, causing her half of the chocolate covered treat to fall from her lips, but she quickly caught it. Then looking at Ash she growled, "Ash you little kid!" she waved her arms about in frustration, the snapped Pocky stick still in her hand "That was my last one! Why did you-"

Once again Iris was cut off as her raven haired friend leaned forwards and pressed his lips right against hers. Blushed flared in Iris's cheeks with shock, but then to her own surprise she found herself not being able to resist kissing Ash back. Upon pulling away, Iris just blinked at him, Ash's face was just as pink as hers, but Ash being Ash quickly played it off, by sticking his half of Pocky stick in his mouth and flashing a goofy grin.

"Thanks for the Pocky stick Iris," he said with a wink.

Iris couldn't help but smile, she opened her mouth to quote her famous line of 'little kid' but the voice of the Kalos reporter cut in.

"Aw, this might be the most adorable picture yet!" Alexa exclaimed who Ash and Iris had forgotten was there. She had her camera in her hands, which she was grinning down at before she added, "It'll be the perfect photo as an attention grabber for my blog about young love!"

"What?!" the two cried in surprised as Alexa turned the camera to show they could see the screen of the camera, and the picture she had silently and secretly snapped of the raven haired boy and purple haired girl kissing.

"ALEXA! No, you can't put that on your blog!" Iris shouted covering her face that was crimson red.

"Aw come on, Iris, it's not that bad," Ash reassured her as he took the camera, "Besides she got your good side!"

"Ash!" Iris cried, not knowing if she should to be embarrassed or upset, but either way her hands flew up in the air, and in the process her half of Pocky stick went flying. "OH NO!" Iris cried, when it landed in Axew's open mouth!

"NOOOO!" Iris cried, anime tears running down her face as she watched Axew eat her treat.

Seeing that Iris was a upset, Ash looked down at his half of Pocky stick before saying, "Here, Iris you can have mine," he offered, holding it out to her

"Huh?" Iris asked, looking at Ash, who was never one to share food. She gave a small smile, "Wow, Ash…you mean it?"

"Yup," Ash confirmed, but as Iris was about to reach out and take it, Ash pulled back, placed it in his mouth again and then holding it between his teeth Ash added, "That is if you can get it from me, Iris!"

"What?! ASH YOU LITTLE SNEAK! GIVE ME MY POCKY STICK BACK!" Iris yells as she begins to chase after the raven haired boy who had broken into a run. Just as Cilan walked in, trays of food balanced on each of his hands.

"Hey everyone, lunch is-WAH!" his two friends came rushing past, the boy laughing in a teasing manner the girl yelling in annoyance, they had rushed by so fast the connoisseur was knocked right off his feet and landed flat on his back, and his ever so carefully prepared food laid in shambles on the floor. "What in the world has gotten in to them?!" demanded Cilan as he quickly tried to salvage what he could of the ruined meal.

"Young love, that's what!" answered Alexa, who leaped over the mess of food, and was following Ash and Iris's movements as she got it all on tape with her head seat camera, which neither of the two noticed.

"Oh come on Iris, I know you can run faster than that!" Ash teased as he turned and started to run backwards, still holding the treat between his teeth, looking about ready to gobble it up.

But his witty comment only added more kerosene to Iris's fire of anger, "ASH, NO DON'T YOU DARE EAT IT! NOW GIVE IT BACK!" Iris yelled as she kicked up her speed, gaining on Ash.

Seeing that Iris wasn't going down without a fight, Ash made an attempt to turn back around, but before he could Ash felt the heel of his shoe get caught on something and the raven haired boy went pitching backwards, and before he knew it he was flat on his back. The forced of the impact sent the piece of Pocky stick, to jolt out from between his lips and it went into the air and it hovered a few inches above his lips, but what was even worse, Ash's sudden stop caused a problem for Iris as well. The purple haired girl let out a cry of shock as realize there was no way to make a complete stop in time, she skidded but her momentum was too great so she too had no choice but to fall forward, right on top of Ash!

"Oh, young love! How much cuter can it get!" Alexa gushed at the position Ash and Iris were now in, with Iris on top of Ash, and their lips pressed together due to the way they fell.

Instantly the reporters words, forced Ash and Iris to pull away, both of their faces were glowing deep red with blush as they stared at each other's eyes. But the attention was quickly turned away as Ash mentioned something.

"Iris...y-you got er…crumbs on your face," he pointed to Iris's lips

"What?" Iris reached up and felt her lips, only to fell the slightly rough texture of crumbs. Pulling her hand back and licking her lips, Iris found that it was the remaining crumbs of the Pocky stick! The last yummy chocolate covered Pocky stick had been smashed right when they're lips crashed together!

Ash giggled at Iris crumb covered lips, "You look a mess!"

Iris gave a smirk, "Well you don't look any better! You got chocolate smeared across your face," she pointed out, indicating that Ash had gotten the chocolate part of the Pocky stick smashed onto his lips.

"Oh, ever after you two share a kiss, you go right back to bickering. Adorable!" they both peered up and saw Alexa looming over them with her head seat camera, recording them. She giggled down at them, "Thanks Ash, Iris you guy's performance will do wonders for my blog about young love! I gotta go post it right now!" She hurried off to her laptop.

"ALEXA!" Ash and Iris screamed, faces as red as a tomato.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks! Hoped you liked it.**

**BYE:Toadettegirl2012**

**PS: Review**


End file.
